


One Kiss Is All It Takes

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [7]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: 100 kinks, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: Once Ilsa leaves, going back to England to clear things up with MI6, Benji returns to sit by Ethan’s bedside. It’s just to keep Ethan company, Benji claims, but Ethan isn’t convinced.





	One Kiss Is All It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> 007\. Something New  
> Title from One Kiss by Calvin Harris with Dua Lipa  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

Benji and Luther stay in the medical camp while Ethan rests. Once Ilsa leaves, going back to England to clear things up with MI6, Benji returns to sit by Ethan’s bedside. It’s just to keep Ethan company, Benji claims, but Ethan isn’t convinced. When Benji first sits beside Ethan, Ethan sits up as well as he can and runs his fingers along the dark bruising on Benji’s neck.

“I’m sorry, Benji,” Ethan says, letting his hand fall away. Benji catches his fingers.

“Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault.”

“It is.” Ethan looks Benji in the eye. “I told you I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.

“You couldn’t have-”

“I could. I could have stopped Lane sooner. I should have stopped Lane sooner. I-”

“Ethan.” Ethan shuts up. “Stop with the coulds and shoulds. I’m here.  _ We’re _ here. Lane’s gone, and we’re okay.” Benji brings Ethan’s hand up and presses a soft kiss to Ethan’s fingertips. “We’re okay, Ethan.”

~~~

Benji stays by Ethan’s side for most of the next week, tapping away on his tablet, trying to help settle things with the IMF and CIA, until Ethan is cleared to go back to the States. When Ethan, Benji, and Luther step off the plane, Luther fends off people trying to talk to Ethan and Benji stays close, ready to help should something go wrong.

They manage to get to the car without issue, Benji helping Ethan into the backseat before climbing in after him and Luther gets into the driver’s seat.

Luther turns around to face them. “Where d’you want me to take you?”

Benji and Ethan look from Luther to each other, then back to Luther before Ethan answers. “My place.”

“Benji?”

“Same, actually.”

Luther shrugs and turns back around. “Alright.”

The drive is quiet, the three of them simply enjoying each other’s company after the mess that was France and Kashmir. Luther drops them off outside Ethan’s building. They say their goodbyes, and Luther drives off. Using Benji for support, Ethan guides them up to his apartment. He fumbles for his keys, hands shaking, but eventually gets the door open.

Ethan’s apartment is exactly how he left it, but now with a layer of dust coating every surface. Just letting the door shut causes Ethan to sneeze from it. Benji shakes his head and guides Ethan to the couch, where another cloud of dust pops up when Ethan practically falls onto it. Benji spends the next several minutes taking a damp rag to every surface in the apartment, cleaning it up just enough to be livable again. He checks the fridge when he’s done, then sighs.

“Ethan, there’s nothing in here.”

“I know, Benji. C’mere.” Benji does, and Ethan pulls him down onto the couch beside him. It’s tense for a moment, but only a moment, because then Benji practically melts into Ethan’s side, resting his head on Ethan’s shoulder and letting Ethan’s fingers run through his hair. It’s nice, Benji thinks, just sitting here with Ethan like this. It’s not really something he’s considered before, but he’s not opposed to it, whatever it is. Ethan’s still hung up (heh, hung) about not being able to protect Benji from lane, so Benji supposes he can indulge the man by staying close.

~~~

They wake up a few hours later, Benji still sitting on the couch, head lolled against the back, Ethan’s head in his lap. It’s not the most comfortable position, but Ethan’s there so Benji’s okay. His watch says 1:13am, so Benji runs his hand through Ethan’s hair, gently trying to wake him up. Ethan stirs, blinks sleepily up at Benji.

“Wha-”

“It’s late, Ethan. We should go to bed.” Ethan grunts in response. Benji moves Ethan’s head so he can stand, then moves to pull Ethan up with him. Ethan groans at the movement, but goes along anyway. Together, they stumble into Ethan’s bedroom. With only streetlights to guide them, Benji quickly helps Ethan strip down to his t-shirt and boxers, easing him into bed, mindful of his still-healing body. Benji also strips down to the same state, climbing in bed beside Ethan. Ethan immediately curls around Benji like a koala, arms and legs wrapping around him in a warm embrace. It’s easy to fall asleep like this, Benji thinks, and he drifts off.

~~~

Benji wakes up in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar apartment, and he panics for a moment until he remembers what the heat pressed against his back is. He relaxes back into Ethan lets himself savor the warmth and solid presence that Ethan provides. He’s unsure what’ll happen when Ethan wakes up and gets his wits about him, but that’s a problem for future Benji.

It’s nice until Benji realizes how much he has to piss. He slowly extracts his legs from where they’re tangled with Ethan’s. As Benji starts to pull away, Ethan shifts, throwing an arm over Benji’s stomach. Benji freezes until he’s sure Ethan’s still asleep, then carefully slides out from under Ethan’s arm. Finally free, he goes to the bathroom.

When he goes back into the bedroom, he’s struck by just how beautiful Ethan is. Dark hair sticks out in a million different directions. His face is smooth and relaxed, so different from the stress that comes with being Ethan Hunt while he’s awake. The muscles of his arms are just peeking out from the sleeves of his shirt, and the hem has ridden up some to partially expose Ethan’s abs.

Ethan startles Benji out of his thoughts when he drags his arm off of his face, rubbing his eyes and sitting up on his elbows. “You gonna keep staring, or are you gonna come back to bed.”

“Right, um, uh, right, yeah.” Benji quickly goes back to the bed, crawling in beside Ethan. 

Ethan rolls to lean over him some. “Hey,” he says, giving Benji a soft smile. He brushes his knuckles along Benji’s cheek.

Benji relaxes, smiles back. “Hi.”

“Can I kiss you, Benji?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Ethan presses their lips together gently. The kiss is a chaste thing, really, but Benji doesn’t mind. If he’s honest with himself, he could lay in bed and exchange soft kisses like that all day.

However, Ethan has other plans. He returns the smile Benji gives him, then leans in again. This time, Ethan runs his tongue along the seam of Benji’s lips. Benji parts them, giving him access, and Ethan nips Benji’s lower lip in return. They make out like that for a while, Ethan over Benji, Benji’s arms around Ethan’s neck. Benji feels warm underneath Ethan. 

Benji feels safe.


End file.
